An unexpected event
by StillAddictedToBooks
Summary: Harry Potter was an ordinary boy, until he found out he was a wizard. He lived his wizard life out for 6 years only to find out that there are such things as demigods. How will Harry deal with demigods thrown into the bag?
1. Finding Harry

HARRY –

Privet Drive, my least favourite place to be. Mainly because of the Dursley's. They are the most ignorant, selfish little brats EVER to exist! I spend most of my time walking, anywhere to get away from them. So that's what I am doing right, except I am trying to get to the Dursley's house because I can hear a fight coming down this street. Only one problem I am in a park tied to a tree.

You can guess who tied my here. My stupid cousin Dudley. But Dudley is the least of my problems now as I am about to die. There is a whole tribe of fighting maniacs coming up the hill to my tree, all screaming and stabbing swords in each other's backs. I close my eyes as a Boy caring a golden sword approaches my tree.

I hear a whoosh of air next to my ear and the scrap of a sword against the tree bark.

"Get him out of her Annabeth," The boy bellows, he gives a battle cry and raises his arms over his heads. The water from the sewage and the lake come up in two really big streams. He lowers his hands and the water sweeps away their pursuits.

"CURSE YOU SON OF POISEDEN!" a monster that looks half scorpion, half gorilla bellows.

The girl Annabeth picks me up by the arms and starts steering me to the exit of the park. I hear the bellow of lighting and screeches of pain as the lightning bolt hits the water.

"AND YOU DAUGHTER OF ZUE-" the monster screeches before falling on its hands and knees and evaporating into golden dust.

Two pairs of heavy footsteps approach us and another girl helps Annabeth support me. Annabeth realises me and hugs the boy. All three of them begin having a whispered conversation around me. Finally I have enough confidence to ask, "What, Who, what just happened?"

As if just realising I was here all three of their heads turn to me.

"I mean I know she is Annabeth," I say pointing to the girl who the boy had called Annabeth. "And that thing down there said something about Poiseden, I may be a wizard BUT those things aren't in the handbook." I figured if that dude could control water he must be some type of wizard and it wouldn't hurt telling him that I also was one.

The three of them all looked at each other and nodded as if having some type of agreement.

"Your Harry Potter, right?" They boy asks.

I nod.

"We're taking you to see Chriron," Annabeth says.

I couldn't help myself, I just had to say it. "It's cute how you finish each other sentences,"

Both of them went beetroot red and the other girl burst out laughing.


	2. To the Dursley's

PERCY –

This was unbelievable. Annabeth, Thalia and I had come across the 'amazing' Harry Potter tied to a tree. Harry didn't seem to amazing as they trudged across the cold abandoned streets, trying to find a taxi. Chriron thought it was 100% nessacary that Harry Potter was protected. Something to do with the end of the world or something. Wouldn't be the first time wizards and witches nearly destroyed the world.

When Percy was just a baby, there was a terrible wizard planning on turning the world dark, evil if you like. Anybody that stood up to him, wouldn't live to tell the tale. For some reason he was after Harry's family because of some prophecy. That was our fault, we let the prophecy get out and this wizard took it all way to seriously. He hunted the Potter's down, killed Lily and James. But somehow Harry survived. Everyone thought the Harry had killed him for good but, but this wizard was more powerful than everyone expected. That's saying something as every knew he was pretty powerful. Some people say he was nearly as powerful as some of gods are. Now the wizard is back.

His name is Lord Voldemort.

After we had been trudging along the roads for a couple of hours Harry finally decided to tell us that because it was a public holiday there were no Taxis running.

"You bother to tell us now?" Thalia says, letting Harry fall to the ground. He realises a moan.

"Come on you can walk all that's wrong with you is that you were tied to a tree," Annabeth says in matter-a-fact voice.

"Who are you?" Harry asks sitting up.

"I am Percy Jackson, Son of Posiden. That's Annabeth," I gesture to Annabeth. "Daughter of Athena, God of wisdom. Finally this is T-,"

"Thalia, I am just Thalia." Thalia interrupts me.

"So you guys are wizards and witches?" Harry asks.

"Fortunately no, we are demigods. Daughter or sons of a God," I explain.

"Do you get any powers or anything? Otherwise, no offence, that's lame," Harry says.

"Are you blind or something? Did you not just see Percy summon water and wash away those monsters? How is that Lame?" Annabeth says. I feel myself going red and I am thankful for dark for once.

"I summoned a lighting bolt, or is that not impressive or something?" Thalia asks.

"What good would a lighting bolt have been if Percy hadn't summoned water?" Annabeth replies.

"Oh, we get it you boyfriend is so perfect. Get over it. He is still the biggest b-,"

"STOP IT!" I shout. "I know I am so awesome and everything but seriously you don't have to fight over me!"

Both girls moan at that comment.

"Umm, guys. Can you just explain to be you this Chiron person is and why you are taking me to him," Harry interrupts, I am glad for once that Harry is here because this could of got messy. Annabeth has her hand on her belt where she stores her knife and Thalia hand is lingering on her magical bracelet.

Annabeth exhales, keeping an eye on Thalia she turns to Harry. "We are taking you to camp Half-Blood. Chiron is the leader there. Are you familiar with centaurs?"

Harry nods.

"Good. Chiron wants you to come to camp half-blood because you're in danger and Albu-"  
"Professor Dumbledore" Harry corrects.

"Yeah, him. He thinks it is safest if you spend the rest of the summer at camp and go to Hogwarts for the rest of the year." Annabeth finishes.

"Ok, so can we go to the Dursley's and get my stuff?" Harry asks.

"Just like that you are prepared to go to camp. With people you just met?" I am beginning to doubt that this is the right Harry Potter.

"Well it has to be better than the Dursley's doesn't it?" As Harry says this he turns and begins walking in the opposite direction.

"So much for supporting him while he walks," Thalia mutters and Annabeth murmurs her agreements. I guess that there is open thing we can agree in.


	3. The demigods meet the Dursley's

HARRY –

About 100 meters after I started back to the Dursley's house, I looked back at Percy, Annabeth and Thalia, they hadn't moved a muscle.

"Are you coming?" I shout back and Percy gives a little grumble, takes Annabeth's hand and leads her towards me. But Thalia doesn't even make a move.

"Thalia?" I ask softer now. She looks just like a punk as she kicks at the gravel and says she will wait here.

That's when Percy perks up. "Out here with all the monsters, no way. That's like putting out a plate of spaghetti and saying to the monsters come and help yourself,"

Thalia grumbles some more and comes and joins us standing there. "Lead the way Harry," she says and I take a few steps forward, look back to see if they are still following me and continue walking. I was surprised after all that walking earlier on we were only half an hour away from the Dursley's house. I walk up the drive way put my hand on the door knob and turn it.

Straight away I knew I had made a mistake. I shouldn't of bought Percy, Thalia and Annabeth to the house. Aunt Petunia was furious, she pounded me on the head numerous times while screeches "What did I tell you about bringing those freaks from your school here?" Over and Over again.

Finally Thalia had the guts to say something. "Um. Hi. We just came here to collect Harry's stuff. We are here to take Harry to.. a ummm a camp,"

That's when Dudley decides to make an appearance. "What's this about Harry going to a camp. Did he get kicked out of freak school?"

"No, but he's so good at magic and so smart he gets to go on summer camp and learn how to do hand to hand combat so that he can beat up you!" Thalia grins.

I swear that everyone could hear Dudley gulp. I decided when we get out of here that I would have to thank Thalia. Petunia let go of Harry suddenly.

"We will not have that! This boy will not go training to hurt my little dudkims, the boy will NOT go," Petunia says.

"Well it won't matter if he is training to hurt –" Percy gestures to Dudley "Harry won't see him anyway. He will spend the rest of the holidays at Camp Hal- You know… Then harry will spend the rest of his time at Hog-"

"DON'T SAY THAT BLOODY NAME IN MY HOUSE" Uncle Vernum enters the room with my trunk and all of my stuff. I step forward for my trunk mutter a thankyou and exit through the door happy to be gone from that house.

I turn to Thalia, Percy and Annabeth. "So where to next?"

"I see why you are so easy about coming to Camp Half-Blood. Those people are, you know," Percy says.

"Yep, but where ar ewe going to now?" I ask again.

"Well I was thinking," Percy interrupts himself by whistling. Suddenly there is a rush of air and a creature lands in front of Percy.

"This is Blackjack," Percy turns addressing Blackjack now. "Do you mind getting a few more of your friends?"

It was like Percy was having a conversation in his head with Blackjack. Abruptly he turns to us.

"Ok, so Blackjack may be able to get one or two friends but most has stopped doing deeds for me. So we probably will have ride in pairs-"

Thalia interrupts. "Yeah Yeah. You ride with your girlfriend and I ride with dumbass here,"  
I didn't like that, I began pulling my wand out f my pocket but Percy pushes it away. "I wouldn't use that type of magic on Thalia. She can get very angry, very quickly. Let's just say she has anger issues."

"I have anger issues? Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Thalia is quick to rebut.

"Yeah and I saw a beautiful man which ladies are lining up to have a good look at,"

"Oh and how much are you paying Annabeth to date you? Isn't it extra for all those kisses?"

"Oh you little two brained litte b-"

"PERCY," Annabeth intervenes. "Guys we have been through this. How many times?"

"Well-" Thalia and Percy start in unison. Followed by some adgetated sounds. But finally saving the awkwardness Blackjack comes flying from the sky with a friend. One friend. That means I have to share with Thalia. The Thalia who just picks fights and shoots lighting from the sky. Oh I am so dead.


End file.
